


Adrift in the Abbys

by MJaneE_FandomLover1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Freeform, Gen, Light Angst, Potentially triggering, Teen Rating for Allusions to Suicide Ideation, Vague, most likely not but better safe than sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJaneE_FandomLover1/pseuds/MJaneE_FandomLover1
Summary: A brief delve into an uneasy 70 year sleep.Give it a shot. Or don't. Even I don't know what the heck this is. (Wow. That comes across pretty rudely. Sorry, kids.)





	Adrift in the Abbys

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. I just haven't written anything in ages and wanted to do something to make a start towards writing again. I might come back and add more or even get rid of it at some point. Who knows?
> 
> But my goodness, if this isn't completely awful I'll be surprised. Sorry to make you a sad dorito boi, Steve.

The first thing I remember is being cold. It seeps through me like poison and crushes me. 

The next thing I remember is the darkness. It is eerie. Terrifying in its nothingness; there is only silence.

Pain? My sole companion.

Always this. I am cold. It is dark. It is silent. There is pain... and I am alone.

For the longest time, nothing changes.

Awareness flows over me an eternity later. From that point on there are faint echoes of something else. An otherness that is separate from these long constants.

Eventually the chills weaken but I still feel it. It lingers, refusing to release me. I'm not certain I could ever be completely warm again.

From here my awareness of my surroundings grows stronger until I finally open my eyes. It is meant to be familiar but it isn't. It's wrong. All wrong. Wrongwrongwrongwrongwrong. Everything screams at me to run and so I flee.

Nothing is as it should be. No. No. Nonononononono. None of this is right. Wrong wrong wrong. I never wanted to leave so much behind.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. It wasn't meant to be this way. I'm sorry I hurt you.

Who am I supposed to be in this place? I am nothing to no one. Everything is long gone. Perhaps I should be too... 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far (and reading these dumb notes too, if you did). Let me know what you think if you're so inclined. Hopefully this will help me get back to writing.
> 
> Happy reading!


End file.
